1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of recording user information into an external recording medium, and a control method and a recording medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus that records user information (such as customizing information or use history information) and reproduces as required the recorded user information. Such image processing apparatus can be used in a use environment represented by the user information.
Also is known a management apparatus that records job histories in network-connected devices (such as image processing apparatuses) into an external apparatus (such as a server). The management apparatus enables each device to receive a job history in another device from the external apparatus and use the received job history (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-28019).
Further is known a management system that includes a management server for collectively managing, in the form of setting data files, setting data of resource devices (such as multi-function peripherals) connected to a network, thereby improving the efficiency of a network system (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-194986).
With the above-described image processing apparatus or under the above-described network environment, it is possible to record and reproduce user information such as job histories or setting data. Thus, states of device use by individual users can be learned and device use environments can be improved.
However, a device other than image processing apparatuses recorded with user information or other than devices operable under the network environment cannot acquire and reproduce user information, resulting in a low device usability.
On the other hand, by using a portable medium or other external recording medium stored with the user information, user information can be reproduced without regard to what device is used by a user, whereby the device usability can be prevented from being lowered. However, there is a fear that security information is leaked, if the portable medium recorded with user information including security information is taken out.